


Writing Path and Style

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [122]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Genre: Poems, Poetry, darkpoems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emopoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, literaturewriting - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!Another poem for TheDarkEmoPoems!A poem of my writing path and style in poetry to literature.The Dark genre.
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [122]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	Writing Path and Style

Writing Path and Style 

All writers 

Have a path 

And style 

In writing 

Mine is different 

My work 

Varies on cases 

Which can lead 

Light 

Of joy 

To 

Deep down

Very dark 

Sometimes 

Twisted 

Normally my poems 

Are dark 

With a passion 

But at times

There not 

So dark 

It all depends 

What I write 

And state 

That I am in 

The mood 

Either 

Write something

Dark 

Or 

Not so dark 

All depends 

On me 

My writing 

To take myself 

Away from reality 

Be in my 

Little space 

With my notebook

And 

Pencil 

Sit there 

Write my mind out 

Let my writing 

Literature words 

Silence the world 

Drag me 

Into my 

Writing world

Where my writing path and style 

Created and let me write 

This path and style 

It’s my 

Writing path and style


End file.
